Zira
Zira was the secondary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She was Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's mother and Scar's former devoted follower and mate. History Amongst the members of her pride were her children Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu (who heavily resembles Scar, although they had a blood relation). Zira claimed to be fond of him even though she regularly abused him while she trained him. In her quest for revenge against her mate's death and exile to barren lands, she had the plan of using Kovu to enter King Simba's pride as a rogue, and when he and Simba were alone Kovu would kill him. As Kovu noticed right from wrong by falling in love with Kiara, he refused this and Zira decided to take on Simba herself. First with an ambush, and then a final battle between the two prides. Once the fight was stopped by force, her whole pride switched sides and Zira was left standing alone against Simba. In her final attempt to kill Simba, she was knocked over a cliff by Kiara. When she refused help, Zira fell off the cliff into a raging flood and was washed away. Despite her evil, she did love her children as she was deeply saddened when Nuka was fatally crushed by several logs and, like Judge Claude Frollo, she appeared to care for Kovu, but actually granted him very little freedom, usually limiting him to being in the Outlands or having freedom built under a watchful eye, usually under Nuka's. Personality Zira is unusually rich in spirit, but her soul is steeped in hatred. She can’t come to terms with her past and is even ready to give up her children for the sake of revenge. Although she does love them – like any loving mother she will defend her children, but she can’t tolerate disobedience. Appearance Zira appears to be slim, but unusually muscular lioness. The main two othernesses of her appearance are the notched right ear and the dark dorsal stripe, which was originally supposed to be drawn on Sarabi's head. Another peculiar detail about Zira’s appearance is the fact that her eyes switch color from maroon to Persian blue in some scenes. Trivia * Originally, as Zira was hanging for dear life and Kiara offered to help her, Zira refused her help and let go, committing suicide. Instead, it is left ambiguous as to why she fell. * It is unknown why Zira thinks that Simba had killed Scar. Most likely she was away from Pride Rock during the events that led to Scar’s death. * Still is unknown whether Zira had died or survived the fall in the ending. This had lead to some conflicts, particular between fanfiction writers. * Since Kovu marries Kiara at the end of the film, meaning that he will succeed Simba as King of the Pride Lands eventually, Zira's plans were technically successful. Gallery Zira-2.png Zira2.png 200px-Zira's Death.jpg Category:Successful Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Warlords Category:Clawed Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Parents Category:Barbarian Category:Feline Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed villains Category:Predator Category:Married Villains Category:Mother of hero Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Lions Category:Warmonger Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Henchmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Villains with Red Eyes Category:Idealists Category:Control Freaks